


Fashion Punks, Who Cares: Primer

by scratches



Series: James "Bucky" Barnes is a Punk Rocker [5]
Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Captain America (Movies), Doctor Strange (2016), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24766759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scratches/pseuds/scratches
Summary: Musical Primer for Fashion Punks, Who Cares?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Darcy Lewis
Series: James "Bucky" Barnes is a Punk Rocker [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/514693
Kudos: 3





	Fashion Punks, Who Cares: Primer

**Author's Note:**

> just some music videos to the different bands i imagine the crew as in Fashion Punks, Who Cares?

Clint Barton and Cameron Klein are part of a Vaudeville Act with Kate Bishop and others something akin to this Stray Cat SideShow (http://www.straycatsideshow.com/)

Thor, Sif, and the Warriors Three are some kind of epic metal like Dragonforce: https://youtu.be/0jgrCKhxE1s

S.H.I.E.L.D synth pop-goth like Hot Guts/Twin Tribes/ Way Out:  
https://youtu.be/VnSYiGBwe-4  
https://youtu.be/qZ4KKTZF4hk  
https://youtu.be/N_hcUMqH6dw

Captain America and The Howling Commandos straight shredding punk Lumpy and the Dumpers: kind of fast and easy shredding that's fun. maybe a splash of Buzzcocks and Adicts?  
https://youtu.be/vd9DYiAa3Ok  
https://youtu.be/iMXR7w76VZU  
https://youtu.be/CXRY5nfvMj0

Mantis is legit Tymee in my brain: https://youtu.be/2js2Ld3sRX4  
Gamora rapping like Shawnna: https://youtu.be/Z2XuWM1ABIs

Ant Man and The Wombats are pretty much any rap collective ever, but Scott would be MC Lars: https://youtu.be/3mA90cd4xOY

Jane is obviously Natalie Portman actually rapping: https://youtu.be/-A0iftflme4

Sam Wilson would just be a fucking beast. https://youtu.be/DzxkpI_hcus

D-Sagawa is a real band: https://youtu.be/d2pktKsfSCo  
Leviathan is a real band: https://youtu.be/oflaE-XpAZM

I'll add more as it happens!


End file.
